Religious Trait Quick View
Law Enforcer: +1 Perception, +1 Sense Motive Law Abider: +1 Knowledge Local, +1 Trait Save Against Charm/Compulsion Child of the Light: +1 Trait Bonus on all Charisma based skill checks during the day Light of Truth: +2 Trait Bonus vs. Illusion Magic Gift of Prophecy: Roll Twice, Take Most Favorable Roll against Situations foreseen in your dreams Strength and Madness: Gain Bonuses to ALL your Ability Modifiers based on the number of full moons in the sky in exchange for a greater change of insanity cause by magic Peaceful Aura: +2 Trait Bonus against Fear and Intimidate Effects Soothing Words: +1 Trait Bonus on Diplomacy Checks, +1 Trait Bonus to the DC to certain Charm and Compulsion Spells Battlefield Surgeon: Class Skill Heal, additional use of Treat Deadly Wounds Blade of Mercy: Bonuses to Nonlethal Damage What Was That?: +1 Bonus on Caster Level Checks on Illusion Spells, +1 Bonus on Will Saves to Disbelieve Illusions Just Kidding: +1 Bonus on Bluff and Disguise Checks, One Skill is a Class Skill One With the Wild: +1 Survival Checks. Choose One: +1 Trait Bonus to Handle Animal, +1 Caster Level when Summoning Creatures Inventor: +1 Trait Bonus to Knowledge Nature and Craft Checks Like a Fish in Water: +1 Trait Bonus on Swim Checks, Bonus to Hold Breath Sailor: +1 Trait Bonus to Knowledge Geography and Nature when on the water, +1 Trait Bonus on Acrobatics checks on unsteady surfaces As the Sparrow Flies: +1 Survival Check. +2 Survival Check if avoiding becoming lost Rumor Has It: +1 Trait Bonus to Perception and Diplomacy Checks to gather information Architect: +1 Trait Bonus to Knowledge Engineering and Dungeoneering Checks Blacksmith: Choose One: Craft Armor or Craft Weapons. Gain +1 Trait Bonus in Chosen Skill and it becomes a Class Skill What Good is Writing If No One Reads It?: +1 Trait Bonus to Linguistics and Preform Oratory Divine Artist: +1 Trait Bonus to Appraise Checks, +2 Trait Bonus on Craft Checks when Making Art Heavenly Music: +2 Trait Bonus to Perform Check when Playing an Instrument or Singing Slow Time: Extend Spell Duration Everything Passes With Time: +2 Trait Bonus on Diplomacy Checks to Influence Hostile or Unfriendly Creatures. May Reroll Once Deathspeaker: +2 Trait Bons on Diplomacy Checks vs. Undead, +2 Trait Bonus On Charisma Checks to Influence Undead Keeper of the Dead: +1 Trait Bonus to Knowledge Local Checks, +1 Trait Bonus on Saving Throws against spells and effects with the emotion descriptor Comfortable in the Cold: +1 Trait Bonus on Saving Throws against attacks that deal cold damage. Move across ice at normal speed Icy Soul: May Cast Frost once per day as a spell-like ability The World of Flower and Willow: +2 Bonus on Preform Checks, +1 Bonus on Craft Checks to create art We Have No Secrets Between Us: +2 Trait Bonus to Sense Motive Checks and +2 Trait Bonus on Diplomacy Checks with those who find you attractive Treasure Hunter: +1 Trait Bonus to Acrobatics or Climb Checks and a +1 Trait Bonus on Disable Device Checks Hidden Secrets: +1 Trait Bonus to one Knowledge Skill type of your choice, +1 Spellcraft checks to Identify Magical Items My Lucky Number: Choose a Luckey Number between 2 and 19, whenever it is rolled it counts as a natural 20 Second Chance: Once per day, reroll a failed saving throw, you must take the results of the second roll. Perfect Concentration: +1 Trait Bonus to Concentration Checks to cast defensively, +1 Trait Bonus to AC against attacks provoked by or readied against spellcasting. Victorious Are The Brave of Heart: +2 Trait Bonus on Saving Throws vs. Fear Effects Know It All: Choose 2 Knowledge Skills, Gain +1 Trait Bonus to each of them Unraveling the Mysteries: +1 Trait Bonus to Use Magic Device checks, +1 Trait Bonus to Spellcraft Checks Defensive Strategist: You are not flat-footed when you are an unaware combatant. Well Informed General: +1 Bonus to Knowledge (History) and Knowledge (Geography) checks. Blade of Flame: Whenever you score a critical hit with a scimitar, deal an additional +2 fire damage. The Dancing Flame: You can use daze once per day while dancing as a spell-like ability Linguist: +1 Trait Bonus On Linguistics Checks, Learn to read and speak one additional racial language Smooth Talker: +1 Trait Bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff Checks Holding a Grudge: When damaged by a creature you gain a +1 Trait Bonus on damage against that creature, +2 if that creature is your favored enemy. Ruthless: +1 Trait Bonus on Attack Rolls to Confirm Critical Hits. Greedy: +1 Bonus to Notice Valuables, +1 to Appraise Checks On Guard: +1 on Perception Checks, +1 Trait Bonus to Initiative Checks Charming: +2 Trait Bonus Charisma Checks to convince an enchanted ally to do things it would normally wouldn't do. Handsome: +2 Trait Bonus to Diplomacy checks and Bluff checks against people who find you attractive. In A Rage: +2 Trait Bonus on Strength Checks to break things, or to sunder. You Did Not Just Do That: +1 Trait Bonus on Attack Rolls against the Creature that last hit you